Una nueva vida
by nanamiis
Summary: {AU} Elsa y su hermana tubieron que mudarse debido a asuntos del trabajo. Deberán asistir a una prestigiosa preparatoria llamada "Preparatoria Winchester" Elsa esta preocupada y no esta segura si podrá hacer amigos. ¿Podrán Elsa y Anna adaptarse a esta nueva vida?
1. La nueva escuela

_¡Hola! Este es mi primer fanfic, siéntanse libres de corregirlo y tal. Me imagino que debe tener bastantes errores._

_Recuerden de dejar un review si les gusto la historia ^_^;_

* * *

— ¡Elsa! ¡Despiértate!— Gritó su hermana— ¡Hoy es el día!

— ¿Eh? ¿El día?— Dijo Elsa, con una voz muy somnolienta.

— ¡Hoy nos mudamos!— Anunciaba Anna, mientras buscaba la ropa de su hermana mayor— ¡Ten, ponte esto!

— Sí, sí, ya voy.

Elsa se levantó de su cama, y se vistió rápidamente.

Tenía una mezcla de emociones, ella y su familia debían mudarse a otra ciudad por motivos de trabajo. Estaba un poco emocionada, y preocupada al mismo tiempo ¿Cómo voy a hacer nuevos amigos? ¿Y si en la nueva escuela les parezco extraña?¿Mi prima Rapunzel se acordara de mi? Preguntas de ese tipo inundaban su cabeza en esos momentos.

Cuando termino de cepillarse los dientes y hacerse su típica trenza, bajo a desayunar.

—Mamá ¿A qué preparatoria voy a ir? — Preguntó Elsa

—No te preocupes, dulzura, a Anna y a ti las mandare a la preparatoria Winchester, es el colegio más prestigioso de la ciudad. Tu prima Rapunzel tambien estudia allí.— Dijo su madre.

— Dios mío, la gente ahí debe ser muy creída— Pensó ¿Y si la molestaban? Después de todo, ella no era muy buena adaptándose... No tenia muchos amigos en su ciudad... Por lo menos podría ver a su prima Rapunzel, hacia años que no la veía.

— ¡Vamos, familia!— Anunciaba el padre de las dos hermanas.

Cuando Elsa se subió al auto, sintió un sentimiento extraño, le parecía difícil de creer que nunca más volvería a ver esa casa.

Trato de ignorar esos sentimientos y se echó a dormir en el auto. La noche anterior no había podido dormir muy bien,debido a los nervios.

• • •

— ¡Hermana! ¡Ya llegamos! —Expresaba Anna emocionada.

Elsa se bajó del auto y entro rápidamente a su nuevo hogar. Era una casa muy bonita y amplia. Subió hasta un cuarto que a partir de hoy iba a ser suyo.

Luego de que todos terminaron de desempacar, ella bajo rápidamente y fue a preguntarle algo a su madre.

— ¿Hoy tendré que ir a la escuela? — Dijo Elsa

— ¡Por supuesto! —Hoy será tu primer día.

— ¡Ni siquiera tenemos uniforme! —Gritó, no tenía muchas ganas de ir a su nuevo colegio.

—Ya te lo darán ahí— Explico su mamá— Apúrate, ahora vendrá el bus.

• • •

Una vez que llegaron al colegio y les entregaron sus uniformes, Anna y Elsa debieron separarse, obviamente, Anna era menor que su hermana y debido a eso tuvo que estar en otra clase.

Elsa paso unos diez minutos buscando su aula, cuando la encontró, toco la puerta suavemente.

—Pasa, querida— Expreso la que de ahora en adelante, iba a ser su profesora. — Tú debes ser Elsa, preséntate.

—H-hola— Tartamudeó. —Soy Elsa Arendelle, s-soy nueva aquí.

Todos la vieron con una mirada un poco engreída, a excepción de dos jóvenes. Un chico de cabello blanco, y su prima.

—No me digas— Susurraba a sus amigos un joven de cabello blanco mientras se reía.

—Sientate, Elsa. — anunció su maestra.

• • •

Cuando sonó el timbre del recreo, Elsa tomo sus cosas rápidamente y se fue a sentar a un banco.

—Hola, Elsa. —Dijo el extraño chico de cabello blanco con una sonrisa en su cara. Estaba acompañado de una chica de cabello rubio y largo.

— ¿Q-quienes son ustedes? — Exclamo Elsa.

—Soy Jack Frost. Ella es mi amiga Rapunzel— Puedes decirle Punzie.

—¡Elsa! Hace cuanto no te veo! No has cambiado nada. —Mencionó su prima, tenía una belleza espectacular.

— ¿Q-que quieren?— Pregunto la chica de ojos Azules, estaba un poco confundida.

—Solo queremos ser tus amigos— Dijo Jack— Te veías muy sola.

— ¿M-mis amigos?— Elsa pensó que la gente iba a molestarla, pero esas dos personas se veían muy amables.

—Te mostraremos la escuela, ven ¡Vamos a la cafetería!— Exclamaba Rapunzel. Ella no estaba segura de decir que sí, pero supuso que estaba bien. Prefería eso antes de estar sentada sola, en un banco. Los tres fueron a la cafetería, alguna gente miraba con una cara extraña. ¿Quién es esa chica? ¿Por qué esta con dos de los estudiantes más populares. Elsa era consciente de como la miraban, pero prefirió ignorarlos e ir a la cafetería. Ella pensaba que ese día no había estado tan mal. "Al menos no estoy sola" se decía a si misma.

* * *

_Bueno,ese es el fin del primer capítulo, creó que quedo un poco corto,pero es mi primera vez escribiendo fanfictions ^^_


	2. El ¿Plan?

¡Al fin subí el capítulo dos! La verdad es que ya lo había terminado hace unos días pero no tenía ganas de subirlo, flojera.

Ya eran las cinco de la tarde. Jack y Elsa estaban en la puerta del colegio, Rapunzel ya se había ido a su casa.

—Es tarde. —Dijo Jack, con un tono un poco cansado— ¿Quieres qué te lleve a tu casa?

—Eh, m-mejor no, e-es que no te conozco mucho... — Exclamo ella, era la primera vez que le ofrecían llevarle a su casa.

—Está bien, no te obligare. Te veo mañana, Elsa.

Luego de eso Jack busco su bicicleta, saludo a ella, y se subió.

Elsa veía como lentamente se iba alejando del lugar. Hasta que parpadeo y ya no lo pudo ver más.

• • •

—Ya llegue. — Anuncio ella mientras abría su puerta.

—¡Elsa! —Grito Anna mientras corría hacia su hermana. La abrazó fuertemente. — ¿Cómo estuvo tu día? ¿Hiciste amigos nuevos? — Exclamaba entusiasmadamente.

— S-sí. Anna, no me dejas respirar.

— ¿Enserio? ¡Guau! ¿Y conociste chicos lindos?

— Supongo. — Dijo Elsa un poco sonrojada.

— ¡Vamos! Cuéntame todo ¿También viste a prima Rapunzel?

— Anna, estás haciéndome una lluvia de preguntas. —Anuncio Elsa mientras soltaba una pequeña risa. —Solo conocí a un chico, se llama Jack. Es el amigo de Rapunzel y es muy amigable. Por cierto, Nuestra prima es una de las personas más populares del aula. ¿Es un poco extraño, no? — Menciono, Anna y ella no veían a su prima desde hace años. Sobre todo porque sus familias no estaban en buenos términos.

• • •

Luego de una noche llena de preguntas y respuestas. Elsa y Anna se fueron al colegio, era su segundo día. Elsa estaba un poco emocionada. Quería ver a sus nuevos amigos.

—¡Hola! — Le anuncio Jack a Elsa. No estaba Rapunzel.

—Ah, hola Jack. — Dijo la chica rubia mientras miraba a los lados, en busca de su prima— ¿Sabes dónde está Rapunzel?

—Hoy no vino al colegio. Está un poco enferma

—Oh, c-claro. Está bien. —Susurro Elsa, le parecía extraña la idea de pasar el día solo con Jack.

—Bueno, te acompañare para que no estés sola hoy. —Dijo Jack con una sonrisa en la cara.

Desde lejos se podían ver unas chicas que parecía que planeaban algo.

— ¿Quién es esa chica? —Dijo una de ellas señalando a Elsa

—No me importa, pero esta con Jack...¿Sabes lo que eso significa?

—Es su novia. —Exclamo otra.

—Que zorra. Yo preferiría que la vayamos a molestar. — Anuncio la primera.

—Chicas, parecemos tontas. Si tiene novia esta bien, molestándola no vamos a a hacer que eso cambie. — Dijo la primera

—Cállate ¡Tengo un plan! ¡Les gustara!


End file.
